Infants and toddlers are often transported in a portable car seat or other carrying apparatus. During such transport, the infant is exposed to various environmental conditions, such as, for example, snow, rain, cold temperatures, sun, high heat, insects or other animals. All of these environmental conditions would be detrimental to the health of a fragile body. Parents and caretakers try to dampen some of the effects of these environmental hazards by covering the infant up with multiple layers to serve as a barrier between the infant and the environment. However, the additional layers could add their own hazards such as affecting the breathing of the infant, or getting caught up in other objects during transport. Thus, transporting an infant in a car seat while protecting the infant from environmental hazards is an ongoing concern for parents and caretakers.